


Black

by Varkertry (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I bring back Henry and Young!John bc I love them and I can, LOTS of violence, character is kinda mean but you'll find out why she's like this throughout the story, character needs to chill but she's going through some shit guys be patient with her, dean worships the ground she walks on, mick doesn't die, she's a smol, the winchester boys lowkey love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Varkertry





	1. Chapter 1

_“You know, Dean, sometimes I wonder if you even care about me outside of my amazing cooking skills.” Nadya sighed, shaking her head in mock sadness._

 

_“Of course I do, baby.” He teased, giving her a long kiss on the temple. Nadya laughed, shaking her head at the older Winchester. She groaned as her phone rang, fishing it out of her pocket immediately._

 

_“Pavlovna.” She answered, using her last name as a greeting._

 

_“Nadezhda! Как дела?” Chuck Shurley’s voice rang through the phone, and she laughed at him struggling with her full name and the pronunciations._

 

_“Flawless Russian. I'm doing good, dear. Are you in need of my assistance?” She asked, holding back laughter when Dean grabbed her free hand and started spinning her around in a dance. She clicked the speaker option on her phone._

 

_“Tell Mr. Dean that I can see him and we have an Apocalypse to focus on, no time for dancing.”_

 

_“There's always time for dancing, Chuck. Especially with such a gorgeous woman.” Dean replied, and Nadya snorted._

 

_“I thought I should give you guys a heads up, there's a group of demons rolling into town.”_

 

_“Thank you, Chuck. I'll send Naddie down to watch out for you.” Dean sighed, ceasing his dancing._

 

_“Why, thank you for asking me before sending me anywhere, Dean. It means so much to me.” She said sarcastically, ending the call with Chuck._

 

* * *

 

Nadya lifted her head from her desk with a gasp, stumbling out of her desk chair and out of her bedroom. Her boots, which she left on accidentally, dragged against the floor of the bunker as she walked, rubbing her eyes. She imagined she looked like a goddamn mess right now, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was still in her clothes from the hunt the night before, her skin and the cloth covered in a rancid smelling mixture of dirt and blood. She yawned as she trudged to the library, not taking notice of the men sitting around one of the tables. She picked up the big bottle of whiskey, weighing it in her hand lightly before screwing off the cap and taking a long drink out of the bottle.

 

“Bad hunt, Naddie?” Dean called, and she made a noncommittal grunt.

 

“Gave myself stitches with floss and passed out at my desk.” She muttered, knowing he’d hear her. Her accent was there, it only ever showed itself when she was tired.

“Would you like one of us to fix those, ma’am?” A voice with a British accent spoke up, and she looked over, raising a single eyebrow.

 

“Ah. You’ll be the hobbits, then.” She muttered, taking another long drink.

 

“Yes. Mick Davies, at your service.” The one with the brown hair and friendly eyes greeted. The other one just looked at her like he was sizing her up, wondering how much it would take for him to win in a fight with her. She could tell he was underestimating her. Nadya made eye contact with him and lifted the hem of her shirt a little, flashing the knife holster she kept there; a silent warning.

 

“You have been in here for five minutes and you’re already threatening someone.” Sam groaned, and she glanced over.

 

“I saw him scanning me. Wasn’t a ‘man, she’s hot’ scan, it was a fuckin’ ‘how much energy would it take to kill her’ scan.” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head at Sam and taking another drink.

 

“Didn’t catch that, love.” The untrustworthy one said, and she flicked her eyes at him and furrowed her brows.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. Hobbit Man Mick, I would very much appreciate it if you corrected my stitch job when I get out. Thank you for the offer.” She said gruffly, putting the whiskey bottle on the table and walking off to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

She walked out to the library again, in the action of pulling her shirt over her head. She sat down on the table across from the one where the men were talking, quietly listening. Mick looked up, giving her a friendly smile. She let one corner of her mouth turn up a little, nodding at him approvingly.

 

“Holy shit, did she just fucking smile at you?” Dean laughed, stopping their conversation mid-sentence.

 

“It’s good to be kind to the people who offer to fix your stitches, Dean,” Nadya said, clicking her tongue disapprovingly at him.

 

“Oh, shut up, Communist. You aren’t nice to me when I fix you up.”

 

“You owe me.” She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. That shut him up real quick, and he nodded.

 

“Good point.”

 

Mick stood up, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to Nadya. He held out a hand, ready to shake hers.

 

“Again, I’m Mick Davies. It is a pleasure to meet you, I wasn’t aware you existed.”

 

“I’m not American, it tends to keep me off the radar of a lot of people like you. Nadezhda. Call me Nadya.” She muttered, shaking his hand. He glanced at the first aid kit beside her and gave a tight smile.

 

“Would you show me where you need stitches?”

 

She nodded, pulling up the hem of her t-shirt and showing him three deep gashes in her side, still bleeding. Dean choked on his beer.

 

“Jesus. We should take you to a hospital, love.” Mick said, and Nadya snorted.

 

“Rather not. Just fix me up, Hobbit.” She muttered, and he nodded, carefully taking out the makeshift stitches that she’d done earlier. The untrustworthy man looked at her curiously, watching her face for any change of expression.

 

“You won’t get one, Ketch. Naddie’s known for being made of steel.” Sam joked, and Nadya hummed.

 

“Arthur Ketch. A pleasure to meet you. Have you been given the sales pitch yet?”

 

“Sales pitch. Interesting. I haven’t, and as soon as your friend fixes me up, I’m out of here, so I’d suggest you make it quick.”

 

“Leaving? Dude, you’re hurt.” Dean said, looking appalled.

 

“I have work to do.” She said, glaring at Dean. He gave her a stronger glare, trying to make her stand down.

 

“The first gash is fixed up. Do you want some painkillers, love?” Mick interrupted, and she glanced over, glare still very much in place.

 

“No. I apologize for you two having to meet me this way.” She sighed, watching Mick thread the needle through her second gash quickly and skillfully.

 

“I don’t think she’ll take the sales pitch, Mr. Ketch,” Mick said, and she laughed softly.

 

“You’re right. I work alone, but I still would’ve appreciated hearing it. Wanted to see the whole ‘world without monsters’ routine.” She laughed, and Mick winced.

 

“So you’ve heard it.”

 

“I think it’s bullshit. Yes, you guys have the situation in England under control, but it isn’t like that here. Once you get rid of one of the goddamn monsters, another one pops up. Endless goddamn cycle. It’s worse in Russia, I’d suggest never going there.” She sighed, sounding almost depressed. She looked over as Mick finished the third gash, gently pushing his hands away. She grabbed the gauze from the kit and handed it to him wordlessly. He wrapped her up, tying the gauze and putting it back in the kit. Nadya dropped her shirt, sliding off the table. She pulled on a jacket, Mick making a disapproving noise.

 

“You’ll break your stitches already. Be a little more careful with your movements, please.”

 

She raised a brow at him, the corner of her mouth quirked again. She pulled a small notepad and a pen out of her jacket, scribbling down her phone numbers and her name. She ripped it out and handed it to him.

 

“Ring me if you find something I’d enjoy. Remember that this does not mean I work for you. I just think it would be useful to be on your good side.” She murmured, waving as she jogged up the stairs and left the bunker.

 

* * *

 

 

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

 

Nadya threw her head back in laughter when the demon pulled out a knife, insinuating that he was going to torture her. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

 

“Come on, then. Give me your worst.” She laughed, hitting the side of her shoe against the chair lightly. She’d slipped a little alert system in the toe of her boot a long time ago that sent an SOS to Sam. She knew he’d probably send Castiel or come here himself. She’d untied her hands a long time ago, but she knew that moving right now would mean certain death.

 

“You can really take it, can’t you?” The demon purred, running the knife along her cheekbone. Nadya smiled, nodding her head.

 

“I can take a lot of things.”

 

The demon laughed, pulling back. He leaned against the table he’d set up, scanning her. He hummed lightly, snapping his fingers. She didn’t even flinch as she noticed her clothing gone, leaving her in her sports bra and panties. She saw them nicely folded on the table, her boots right beside them.

 

“Look at all those scars. You’ve seen some shit.”

 

“If I scream when you hit me, will you cream or something? That’ll be really awkward.” She joked, relaxing in the chair. She hummed, waiting for him to move. A motorcycle drove through the wooden door in the shack, distracting the demon. Nadya sprung up, swinging the chair and breaking it on the demon’s back, grabbing her angel blade off the table and shoving it through his throat with a grunt.

 

“When did you boys get a motorcycle?” She asked, looking over at the leather covered figure. The man lifted his helmet, and Nadya sighed at the sight of Ketch.

 

“I sent an SOS to Sam, not you.” She muttered, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on. She didn’t bother with the rest of her clothes, pulling on her boots.

 

“Why did you send the SOS if you could’ve killed him that easily?” Ketch asked, looking extremely confused.

 

“I needed a distraction. Coming at him while he was fully focused AND he had all the weapons meant certain death.” She answered, crossing her arms. She sighed at the mess, walking past Ketch and to her car. She threw her clothes into the passenger’s side, popping the trunk and grabbing a gallon of gasoline. She went back into the shack, throwing around the gasoline.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning up after myself. Can’t leave the shack standing with a demon body in it.” She sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She made a wrong move, one of the knives on the table falling and plunging directly into her thigh. She looked down, staring at it for a moment before exhaling sharply.

 

“I believe I have an actual problem now. This is a poisoned blade.” She murmured, staring at her thigh. Before she could think, Ketch had her scooped up and on the back of his bike, riding off to god knows where.

 

* * *

 

 

_Nadya woke up in a simple white room, in men’s clothing. She was careful not to make a sound or indicate that she was awake, listening to someone nearby. She carefully rolled out of the bed, walking out of the room and peeking down the hallway. She tiptoed down the hall, listening for voices. Nadya made a sharp turn and ran directly into someone, freezing. She looked up, panicking._

 

_“Nadezhda Pavlovna. You have nothing to be afraid of. Welcome to heaven.” The man said, and she furrowed her brows._

 

_“I’m dead?”_

 

* * *

 

Nadya gasped sharply, back arching far off of the glass table, face screwing up in pain.

 

“Chuck!” She screamed, sitting up and trying to scramble off of the table. She was grabbed and held in place, a familiar hand stroking her hair.

 

“Breathe, Naddie. You scared all of us, you’re lucky they had the damn antidote to that blade. No more hunting by yourself, Naddie. Too dangerous. Can’t lose ya.” Dean murmured into her hair, and she coughed, panting into his shoulder.

 

“Jesus Christ. I fucking owe the hobbits now.” She groaned, taking a glass of water from Mick and chugging it. She steadied her breathing and sighed.

 

“Who’s Chuck?” Ketch asked, tilting his head at her curiously.

 

“God. Met him a few times. Prefers the name Chuck. He’s okay.” She answered quietly, and he laughed at her, like it was a joke, before she turned her head and showed him that she was completely serious.

 

“You’re not joking…?” Mick asked, looking very confused.

 

“No. I don’t joke very often.” She said, sliding off the table. She stretched her arms high above her head, groaning at the pull of the muscles in her back.

 

“Naddie, clothes.” Dean sighed, and she glared at him.

 

“Well if you weren’t such a pervert, this would not be a problem. I have clothes on, they just aren’t what you’re used to.” She muttered, and Mick laughed, handing her a folded pair of black combat pants and a long-sleeved black shirt.

 

“I owe you two favors. I’m fucked.” She muttered, pulling the clothes on quickly.

 

“They can be filled right now. I would like your full name and date of birth.”

 

“Nadezhda Katarina Pavlovna. March 1st, 1995.” She answered immediately, Ketch and Mick looking surprised.

 

“That easy? No fight? No attempt to protect your privacy?” Mick asked, and she shrugged.

 

“You saved my life and clothed me. Far as I’m concerned, you could force me to work with you and I wouldn’t complain too much. I owe you.” She said, back straight and face filled with determination.

 

“Well, we won’t go that far, but we’d like for you to help Mick get used to combating. We find that he doesn’t work well with your friends.” Ketch said, and Nadya nodded.

 

“So he’ll be tagging along with me. That’s fine. You’ll have to go at my pace, Mick. Pray you can keep up.” She said, eyeing him suspiciously. He nodded, smiling.

 

“Told you she’d be open to the idea, Ketch.”

 

“Are you actually fucking doing this, Naddie? What the hell?” Dean snapped, grabbing her shoulder roughly, and she whipped her head around, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back, slamming his front against the table with a growl.

 

“You have no right to question my decisions. Do not, under any circumstances, touch me like that again, or I will personally break your hand. Samuel, I suggest backing up, you know that I can take both of you without issue.” She growled, glaring at a concerned looking Sam.

 

“Understood. Please let go of me.” Dean sighed, and she released his wrist, nodding her head.

 

“Good. Mick, I will ask you to go pack your bags. I’m going to head out and get my car and finish cleaning up.” She said, nodding at Mick and walking out of the room. There was an air of stiffness around her like she was trying desperately to hold herself together like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A MONTH LATER**

  
  


Nadya drummed her hands on her steering wheel, listening to the sound of Mick’s steady breathing. She was exhausted. She let her mind wander, thinking back to Chuck. She’d loved him back when he was just ‘Chuck, drunken prophet.’ Then he’d disappeared. She knew she couldn’t cope with not knowing what happened, so she’d buried her feelings deep and dove into the hunting life. Refined her skills. Then Kevin came along, and it was confirmation that he was “dead”. The night that she’d met Kevin, she’d spent the night sobbing hysterically into her pillow, not wanting to acknowledge why. 

 

Then Chuck came back. He was God. Nadya still didn’t know how to process it. Dean had called her to the bunker, and she stepped inside, made eye contact with Chuck, then turned around and left, telling Dean to call her if he really needed her help. She’d spent that night in an old boxing gym, slamming her fists into punching bags until she couldn’t feel them anymore. She couldn’t feel anything anymore, she’d buried it too deep into hunting that all she could feel was anger and nothing.

 

The sound of a woman screaming pulled Nadya out of her daze, slamming her foot on the brakes and her arm into Mick’s chest, keeping him pressed against his seat. She stared wide-eyed at the woman in the middle of the road. Nadya honked her horn, making the woman jump and smile apologetically, running to the side of the road. Nadya groaned, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel.

 

“Are you alright, Nadya?” Mick asked softly, and she nodded.

 

“Tired. Do you feel like driving or is that too much of me to ask?” She sighed, head still pressed against the steering wheel. Mick gently rubbed her back, her shoulders relaxing almost immediately at the feeling of a gentle touch.

 

“I can drive, love. Go lay down in the backseat, I’ll find us a hotel.” He said, and she nodded, not arguing and sliding out of the front seat. She stood up out of the car, almost immediately falling to her knees and throwing up the contents of her stomach. She gasped helplessly, opening her eyes and coughing at the sight of the pool of blood she’d just thrown up. She felt her body being picked up by an invisible force and held against the car. A demon stood in front of her, arms crossed, glaring. The woman who had been in the middle of the road.

 

“You killed my mate.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ll kill you too. Be patient.” Nadya snarled, watching Mick move in the corner of her eye. She saw him with her angel blade and wondered how the demon hadn’t noticed him. Nadya spoke too soon, the demon’s attention soon switched to him. The angel blade went flying and skidded under Nadya’s car. Nadya rolled under the car, grabbing for her blade. She felt a hand around her ankle, pulling her out from underneath the car. Nadya shoved the angel blade into the demon’s chest, panting and lying on the road in defeat.

 

“Nadya, are you okay?” Mick asked, running over to her side. He pushed the demon’s corpse off of her, Nadya nodding her head and rolling over to her hands and knees. She weakly stood, grabbing onto the side of her car and panting.

 

“Fuck. I forgot that demons mate for life.” She groaned, Mick standing next to her and looking at the blood trailing down her chin still. Nadya turned away, throwing up some more blood with a muffled ‘fuck’ and a pained noise. She jumped at the feeling of a familiar hand on her, pulling her fist back and slamming it forward in the direction of a face.

 

“Nadya, don’t hurt me, I’m here to help! I even healed your friend! Let me get a look at you!” She heard Chuck crying out uselessly, dodging her swing.

 

“Get the fuck away from me.” She growled, glaring and gripping her car still. Mick looked all sorts of confused, watching Chuck put two fingers on Nadya’s forehead. There was a bright light and Nadya was suddenly clean and healthy, no longer throwing up blood.

 

“Have you been straining yourself again? Nadya, that’s bad, you know it. Stop trying to punch me, let me help you.” Chuck said, trying to wrangle Nadya still.

 

“I think it would be best if you’d backup, mate, she doesn’t seem too happy with you,” Mick said, and Chuck looked over, smiling.

 

“Mick Davies! Hi, I’m Chuck, big fan.” He greeted, and Nadya groaned.

 

“What did the demon do to me that made me throw up blood, Chuck?”

 

“It wasn’t actually blood, it was just a hallucination on both of you. You weren’t even throwing up. She just wanted to make you both weaker.” He explained calmly, and Nadya nodded, slumping against her car.

 

“So… You’re God?” Mick asked, looking shocked, and Nadya nodded.

 

“Yeah. That’s God. I don’t know why he’s here, though. He had no problem staying gone for the few millennia that he did.” She growled, glaring hard at him.

 

“Nadya, don’t be like that, you know why I’m here. You prayed for me.”

 

“No, you got it mixed up. I don’t fucking pray. There’s no one worthy of prayer.” She growled, glaring hard at Chuck. He sighed.

 

“Guess you’re still angry about the whole disappearing act.”

 

“Wow, where did you get that idea?” She snapped, and Chuck winced.

 

“Look, I meant to tell you, okay?”

 

“Don’t lie to me, you’re really bad at it. Scram.” She snapped, letting out a puff of breath and sliding back into the driver’s seat. Mick still looked shocked and confused, but he walked over to the passenger’s side and sat down quietly. Chuck appeared in the backseat.

 

“Are you just gonna stick around until I forgive you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Welp. Guess we’re stuck with God now, Mick.” Nadya groaned, starting up her car and driving off, looking for a hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

Nadya woke up in the morning, the feeling of Chuck’s familiar fingers running through her hair soothing her almost immediately. Before it didn’t. Her hand shot up, capturing his wrist and moving it away.

 

“Don’t do that, you were having a nightmare. Mick went to go get food. He doesn’t know how amazing of a cook you are yet, does he?”

 

“No, he doesn’t. Haven’t had the chance to show him. We’re on our way to my cabin right now. Staying there until I catch wind of another case.” She yawned, rolling out of bed. She pulled a bottle of water out of the mini fridge, taking a long drink.

 

“You lied about praying for me earlier. You pray for me a lot, Nadya. You know you can’t lie to me, you know, the whole ‘all-knowing’ thing helps a lot.”

 

She looked over at him, letting her shoulders slump. Her entire being went weak for a second.

 

“You left. I thought you died. When Kevin showed up… I almost couldn’t handle it.” She murmured, barely audible in the quiet of the room. Chuck looked at her sadly from the bed.

 

“You know I can’t love you back, right? It’s not in my programming.”

 

“I know. Would’ve been nice to know that before I caught feelings, you ass.” She muttered, sighing heavily. He laughed softly.

 

“I can fix that, you know.”

 

“Could you please?” She asked, looking at him with begging hazel eyes. He stood and started raising his hand, pressing it gently on her forehead. Nadya raised a gentle hand, pressing it almost fearfully against his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. A bright light filled the room, but before Chuck could finish what he was doing, the door opened, and he was gone.

 

“Where’d he go?” Mick asked, looking at Nadya with a smile. Her hand was still in the air, and she slowly dropped it, brows furrowing.

 

“I forgave him. He left.” She shrugged, walking over and grabbing some of the Chinese food Mick had picked up. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Well, he doesn’t really do much sticking around, does he? I don’t quite like that bloke, he just sat by your side and stroked your hair when you were asleep, I didn’t know what to ask him.” He said, looking unhappy. Nadya laughed softly.

 

“Chuck and I have a history.” She shrugged, sitting down across from Mick and digging into her food.


	3. Chapter 3

“So how did you meet the Winchesters?” Mick asked, and Nadya glanced over from the road, smiling at him.

 

“First time you’ve asked that. I was wondering how long until you did.” She laughed, shaking her head. She made a turn onto a dirt road, looking thoughtful.

 

“I was 14, and I was hunting by myself. It was 2009. Uh, let’s see. Wendigo, I think. Fucker got a good couple of swipes in at me before I’d managed to kill it. I was sitting against this wall in a cave where it had made its den, watching the damn thing burn. I was bleeding bad, and drinking a beer. Can’t even remember where I got the beer. So Dean Winchester comes into this cave, guns blazing, stumbles across a dead Wendigo and a tired teenage girl covered in blood, dirt, and beer.” She began, laughing at the memory as she spoke.

 

“So he gives me zero choices, he’s like scooping me up, asking me where my parents are if I know what that thing was, how badly hurt I was, he starts explaining that he’s a hunter, and at this point, I’m just so done with it all. I just kinda put my bloody ass hand in his mouth and tell him to shut the fuck up, that I knew exactly what he was doing there, and that I’d taken care of it. Dean looked shocked, because of a) my accent was really thick back in the day, and b) I was only a kid. So he floors it to this motel where he’s got Sam and this lady, damn near kicks in the door, tells Sam to get the first aid kit, and he deposits me directly into the bathtub. The man pours vodka on my Wendigo wounds and patches me up, all the while looking stressed out of his mind because he’s trying to keep Sam and the lady back and tell them to stop asking me questions.” She laughed, shaking her head again and making a turn onto a hidden road, thick trees surrounding the area. Mick was listening intently, wondering why she was so amused by her story. It sounded horrible to him.

 

“So, after he fixes me up, goes and gets me some new clothes, makes sure I’m fed, he starts with the questions. He asks what I was doing in a wendigo den, I tell him I was hunting it. Dean asks me where my parents were, I say they’re dead, Sam asks how long I’ve been hunting, I tell him I’ve been in the game for a while and how bad it is in Russia. Dean asks if I have anyone to look after me, I tell him I do good on my own. He tells me that I’ll be staying with them from now on, and I pistol whipped him and walked out of the damn motel room. So I run off back to the den, collect my shit that I’d left there, and I’m hitchhiking, on the phone with a pal of mine trying to get another case. Of course, John sees me, pulls up next to me, insists that I hunt with them. I tell him that I’ll hunt with them, but if he slowed me down, I’d shoot him myself. At this point, Dean didn’t know my name, how old I was, my history. He just knew I was this small Russian teenager with dead parents who’d been hunting for a long time on my own, and if I kept it up, I’d end up dying. He takes me in, takes care of me, I go from a scrawny Russian girl to a reasonably healthy weight, he enrolls me into schools in towns that he’s in, I go to school every day, I help Sam and Dean hunt because they knew I’d find a hunt on my own and go after it by myself if they didn’t take me along with them. After a couple years, I go find myself a nice little hidden spot and build myself a cabin. Of course, they would call to check up on me, I’d go on hunts with them sometimes, but I only really lived with them until I was 17. That's when I started building my cabin. I’d graduated early, so I had no need to stick around in any school, so I just found this nice space and settled a bit.” She rambled, pulling up in front of a cabin. Mick stared at it in wonder, a big confirmation that her story was real. She parked her car, stepping out and smiling at the sight of her cabin. She opened her trunk, pulling out her bag of clothes and going inside. Mick was still standing by, trying to take it all in.

 

"I never really realize how young you truly are until it hits me in the face. 22. And you've been hunting since you were, what, 10?"

 

"Doesn't pay the bills, but someone has to. Besides, my parents left me an insane amount of money."

 

Mick looks around at the cabin.

 

“Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a laundry room, a study, and a basement. Took me about a year to build all of it, I’d put off hunting for the entire year to build and furnish it all, but I don’t regret it one bit.” She called, unlocking the front door. Nadya hummed to herself as she toed off her boots, walking off to her bedroom. She heard Mick trailing behind her, oddly quiet.

 

“You built this all yourself?”

 

“Yeah. Had no choice, couldn’t live out of motels forever. By the way, we’ll have to go grocery shopping. I haven’t caught wind of a case, so I think we’ll be here a minute. I can help you sharpen your skills in our downtime.” She called, walking into her ensuite and starting up the shower. She was naked and inside the shower in seconds, washing quickly. Nadya took her time shaving and making sure her skin was free of all dirt and oil before she got out of the shower, drying off. The woman walked over to her wardrobe, pulling on undergarments and a pale purple sundress, pulling her black hair into a bun. She hummed as she padded down her steps, holding her duffel bag of hunting clothes and her towel, looking more relaxed than Mick had ever seen her.

 

“If you have laundry, I’d suggest handing it over to me right now.” She called, loading her washing machine.

 

* * *

 

 

Nadya let out a huff of breath when Mick slammed her down on the mat, his hand around her throat. He didn’t squeeze, he just held it there. Nadya tapped his wrist twice with her index finger, the man rolling off of her and standing.

 

“We’ve been at this for ages, Nadya. I’ve taken you down more than three times.”

 

“We’re shooting for at least six today. We’re at five right now.” She said, getting into a fighting stance. Mick groaned, running a hand through his hair before lunging at her, Nadya’s back hitting the wall roughly. She let out a pained noise accidentally, face flickering. Mick looked up, looking like he’d made a gigantic mistake, opening his mouth to apologize.

 

“If you get me to sound like you’re hurting me, you’re doing good. Close your mouth. Don’t apologize for doing what I tell you to do.” She muttered, twisting out of his hold and tripping him, deciding to take the extra mile and jog up her steps, giggling lightly. She ran into her living room, climbing onto a table and grabbing the rafters, pulling herself up and balancing on one of them, watching Mick run up from her basement.

 

“Are we playing hide n’ seek? That’s a little juvenile.” Mick called, walking so he was right under her. Nadya held her breath. The front door of her cabin swung open just as Nadya swung down and tackled Mick, only for the older man to turn and grab her, rushing and slamming her against a wall again, his hand on her throat.

 

“Nice trick with the rafters, love, I heard you breathing.” He said, and she grunted, tapping his wrist with her index finger again. He released her, backing up. She coughed, gasping and gulping down air.

 

“Good. Be more aggressive. Can’t expect to kill a monster if you apologize for hitting it.” She praised, smiling proudly. She heard a throat clear in her doorway, and she had a gun in seconds, aiming steadily at Arthur Ketch’s head.

 

“Mick said you needed groceries, I came to pick up a grocery list.” He said, smiling at Nadya.

 

“Yes. Good job, Mick. I forgot you had other connections.” She murmured, putting the gun down slowly.

 

“So it seems you’re training Mr. Davies to kill.”

 

“More of I’m breaking his need to be gentle. He’s already well versed in killing, he has had experience on hunts with me. He’s just bad at it.” She huffed, and Ketch laughed, Mick making an offended noise.

 

“I just prefer keeping to my books.”

 

“Well, I just prefer staying alive. Mr. Ketch, I’ll go grab you a grocery list.” She smiled, practically bouncing off to the kitchen.

 

Nadya hummed to herself scribbling down things she knew she needed. Fruits, vegetables, things to cook with, milk, eggs, etc. She heard the sound of her phone ringing in the other room, jogging out and handing the list to Ketch as she passed, answering the call.

 

“Pavlovna.” She breathed, immediately being bombarded by a worried sounding Sam. She made a wincing noise.

 

“Slow down, Samuel. Breathe, honey, tell me what’s wrong as clearly and calmly as you can.” She murmured, motherly instinct kicking in.

 

“Slow down, put Dean on the phone. Take a couple breaths, love.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“ _Naddie! We heard a hunter got killed, and Sammy and I haven’t heard from you or your pet hobbit for a while, we thought you’d died! Remember to call us weekly, and text me daily so I know you’re alive, dammit!”_

“Relax, Dean. I’m at my cabin, I’ve been preoccupied. You can swing by if you want, I’m cooking tonight. I’ll even make some pie for you.” She laughed softly, and she heard an excited noise on the other end.

 

“ _On our way! Do you mind if we stay a few days? Sammy misses you.”_

 

“Stay as long as you’d like, I’ll need help with a couple repairs anyway. See you soon.” She murmured, ending the call. She shook her head, setting her phone down and walking out to rejoin the other men in her foyer.

 

“I’m sorry about that, gentlemen. Ketch, I’ll have to make a couple edits to that grocery list.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nadya hummed to herself, flipping one of the steaks she was cooking. She used her other hand to stir the zharkoye she was cooking. She upped her humming to singing one of the lullabies she remembered her mother singing to her when she was younger, swaying lightly. She grabbed plates and silverware, walking out to her dining room and setting the table. She continued her singing, going back to the kitchen and grabbing the stew she’d made, balancing the pot in one hand and bowls in the other, setting the bowls down on top of the plates. She stopped singing and went silent, scooping out zharkoye into the bowls.

 

“Boys, food!” She called, listening to the chatter in the living room come to an abrupt stop.

 

“Nadya, if there was even a small chance you’d say yes, I swear to God, I’d marry you,” Dean called as he entered the dining room. She laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Liar. The steaks will be done really soon, so I’d set the zharkoye aside to let it cool while I bring out the steaks.” She called, setting the pot down. She grabbed a big plate, pulling all of the steaks onto it and switching off her stove. She put the zharkoye on a low temperature for the sake of keeping it warm, and she walked out with the food, setting a steak on each man’s plate. Sam and Dean looked at her like she was an actual goddess, while Mick and Arthur just looked appreciative.

 

“Thank you very much for this meal, Nadya, I wasn’t aware that you could cook,” Arthur said, and Nadya shrugged.

 

“I never have the time when I’m on the road. Eat up, it’ll get cold if you don’t. Samuel, Dean, there is still some stew leftover when you’re done.” She said, retreating back into the kitchen.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Mick called, and Nadya poked her head back in, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

 

“Of course. I just need to get my food. I forgot it in the kitchen.” She smiled.

 

In minutes, they were all sitting around the table, making idle conversation and eating. Nadya heard her oven beep and smiled widely.

 

“That’ll be the pies.” She grinned, excusing herself to go back to the kitchen. She started singing again, pulling out the three pies and setting them on the stone counter, swaying lightly. She went back out to the dining room, pausing by Dean and crouching by his ear.

 

“I made two other pies for you to take back to the bunker with you. They are cherry, blueberry, and apple flavored. You decide which two to take back to the bunker.” She whispered, and Dean looked like he was about to have a stroke.

 

“Holy shit. I love you.” He said around a mouthful of food. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

 

“Swallow before you speak, Dean.”

 

* * *

  
  


Nadya and Mick were arguing, Dean and Sam were installing better security into Nadya’s cabin, and Ketch was observing Nadya as she argued. She let out a huff, rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath before she turned to look at Ketch.

 

“Ketch, come punch me in the face.” She ordered, and he raised his eyebrows.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“I don’t recall stuttering. Come punch me. In the face.” She ordered, sounding exasperated. Ketch furrowed his eyebrows before giving a small nod, shrugging his jacket off and walking over to stand in front of her.

 

“Nadya, this is ridiculous,” Mick argued, and Nadya raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I want you to mimic his form and actually put some goddamn effort into hurting me. You can’t do shit if you’re holding back.” She snapped, getting into a fighting stance across from Ketch. Mick groaned.

 

“Michael, I suggest doing what she says. It’s the whole reason why you’re traveling with her.” Ketch said, surveying her before swinging his fist. Nadya held herself back from catching it and breaking it, letting him hit her directly on the cheekbone. Her head snapped back a little, and she quickly adjusted, nodding her head.

 

“Good form, nice swing. Mick. Try. If you manage to actually punch me, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Do it.” She ordered, and Mick let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Michael, I don’t think she’d let you know if you hurt her, so I think you’ll be okay.” Ketch tried to help, and Mick glared, closing his eyes and swinging his fist, hitting her right on the nose. Nadya let out a victorious shout, smiling like she’d made a breakthrough while blood ran out of her nose.

 

“Good job! Run three laps around the cabin and hit the shower.” She ordered, clapping a hand on his shoulder and walking off to the kitchen to take care of her nose. Ketch followed, watching her in pure wonder.

 

“Do you feel no pain?” He asked, and she glanced over her shoulder, wiping away the blood on her mouth and chin.

 

“I can stop it. Switch it off. Once you learn that pain is only in your head, you can learn how to use it to your advantage.” She said simply, quoting her own father.

 

“I have never seen anyone do that successfully.”

 

“Guess I’m an outlier to you, then. It’s rather easy, actually, but you need to go through immense amounts of pain in the first place in order to do it properly.”

 

“How much can you take?” He asked, coming off as a little flirty. She paused, thinking before she answered.

 

“How much can you dish out?” She asked, smirking. Her nose had stopped bleeding, the only remnants of it being the raw skin underneath her nose. She raised an eyebrow at the intrigued look on his face, looking insanely smug.

 

And that was how Nadya ended up strapped to a chair in her kitchen, Ketch circling her. He thought that maybe she’d break from just the situation, being strapped up and prepped to be tortured in her own home. He was wrong.

 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” She yawned, wiggling her legs loose from the bonds on them and crossing them casually, and he almost glared.

 

“You know, I worked hard on tying those ropes.”

 

“Not hard enough. Try again.” She sighed, wiggling her arms free.

 

“Dear Lord. Alright, new method.” He groaned, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his bag and dragging her out to a hook on a chain in her living room. He’d wondered why she had it, but once he saw the somewhat scrubbed away bloodstains in some of her furniture items, he didn’t ask questions. He hooked her up easily and Nadya rolled her eyes, watching him step away. She grabbed onto the hook, swinging her body up and wrapping her legs around the chain, unhooking the chain of her handcuffs and dropping down, jumping up to grab the hook again and stick the end into one of her cuffs, breaking it off her wrist. She gave Ketch a wary look when he unlocked the other cuff, grabbing the rope and dragging her outside. He threw one end of the rope around a tall branch on a nearby tree and tied the other end around her wrists. He busied himself with tying the free end around the tree, making sure her arms were high above her head.

 

“This was supposed to be you seeing how much pain I could take, and it’s turning into you trying to find a way to tie me up that I can’t get out of.” She laughed, grabbing onto the rope with her hands and twisting her wrist rapidly, using her own blood as a lubricant to pull her hands-free.

 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Dean called, looking at them. Nadya dropped, waving a bloody hand at him.

 

“Experimenting. Just ignore us, Dean, it’s nothing too bad.” She called, smiling at him. He nodded, not noticing that her wrist was bleeding profusely. Ketch grabbed one of her wrists and pressed his nail into the wound, watching her face carefully. Nothing.

 

“Is she fucking bleeding?!” She heard Sam shout before she watched in slow motion as Dean’s fist slammed into Ketch’s face.

 

“Dean!” Nadya gasped, moving so she was in the way. She shoved him back just enough that he couldn’t punch Ketch again, and Dean glared.

 

“He hurt you.”

 

“No, honey, he wanted to see how high my pain tolerance was, and I agreed to let him. Calm down, Dean, take deep breaths.” She murmured, and he nodded slowly, listening to her talk. She smiled softly, stepping forward on her tiptoes and pulling him into a gentle hug, stroking his hair. He cautiously slid his hands around her waist, pulling her against him.

 

“Lemme wrap up your wrists.” He muttered, and she nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

Nadya heard a car pull up, tensing up. Dean looked over, then smiled widely as a blonde woman stepped out of the car.

 

“Mom! Been meaning to call you and come have you meet Naddie!” He waved, and Nadya smiled widely at the woman, stepping forward and holding her hand out.

 

“You must be Mary Winchester. It’s so lovely to meet you, your sons have saved my ass more times than I can count. I’m Nadya Pavlovna.” She greeted, shaking the woman’s hand.

 

“So you’re Naddie. Dean has told me a lot about you, from what I understand, you’ve actually saved their hides a lot more than they’ve saved yours.”

 

“I don’t wanna inflate my ego more than it already is.” Nadya laughed, shaking her head.

 

“I stopped by because Ketch texted me, I didn’t expect to see my boys here. Or meet the famous Nadya.”

 

“Stay for a while! Plenty of space around here for you!” She smiled widely, practically beaming. She didn’t notice the starstruck looks on Sam and Dean’s faces or the same look on Mick’s face as he stood in the entryway of the cabin.

 

“Aren’t you just the happiest damn camper lately. I thought you were still getting over that thing with Chuck.” Sam muttered, and Dean immediately elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Ow!” Sam huffed, and Nadya snapped her head in their direction, narrowing her eyes.

 

“No fighting here. That’s been a rule since 2005.” She glared, and they nodded, looking like kicked puppies.

 

“Geez, she’s got you two under control. Props to you, Miss Naddie.” Mary laughed, and Nadya shrugged, chuckling.

 

“Sorry. After a couple years of watching Sam and John bicker all the time, I had to establish rules at the cabin.”

 

“Right here,” Sam 'reminded' them, and she tilted her head in his direction, raising an eyebrow. Sam went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary, Ketch, and Mick had left about two hours earlier. Sam was sprawled across Nadya’s couch, Dean was slumped in her armchair, and Nadya was on the floor. Her wrists were freshly bandaged, the bleeding had stopped a while ago.

 

“I’m bored,” Dean complained, and Nadya groaned, rolling until she was under the coffee table.

 

“Do you wanna play poker?” She asked, voice floating up from the floor. Sam laughed, and Dean made a disapproving noise.

 

“Every time we play poker with you, you hand our asses to us,” Dean muttered, and Nadya groaned at the sound of her phone ringing, pulling it out of her pocket and answering.

 

“Yeah?”

 

In a few minutes, she had sat up, scribbling down a case on a notepad that she had nearby.

 

“And you’re sure?”

 

“Yes, Garth, I’m not doubting you, I just don’t want to go in thinking rugaru and come out Wendigo. I know that you only did that to me once, but I can’t just forget about it immediately, I almost fucking died.”

 

“Listen here, Wolfie, I’ll give you about three seconds to retract that tone.”

 

“Bye, Garth. Love ya.” She finally laughed, shaking her head as she ended the call.

 

“Garth tried to call you two but got no answer. He called me right after. Anyway, we’re gonna have to summon up your daddy and granddaddy.” She said like it was completely normal. Dean choked on his beer, sputtering. Sam looked like she’d just told him that she was pregnant with his child.

 

“What? Why?” Dean said, coughing.

 

“Need four males from the strongest bloodline we know, all in different generations, gonna cook up a spell so Garth can hunt this monster thing.” She shrugged, grabbing an inconspicuous looking stone bowl from a shelf. Nadya practically danced around her house, grabbing ingredients and putting them in the bowl. Dean and Sam watched in confusion. She grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him up and moving his hand so it hovered over the bowl, gently cutting across his palm and collecting the blood in the bowl. She accidentally nicked herself with the knife, a drop of her blood going into the bowl.

 

“Sorry, baby, I’ll clean that up in a second, I promise. I got some dead Winchesters to summon.” She murmured to Dean, referring to his hand. Nadya started chanting over the bowl and mixing the ingredients together. She almost groaned when she dumped the contents on the floor. A bright white light flooded the room, and Nadya was flung back, slamming into a bookshelf. She let out a small groan, rubbing her head and coughing.

 

“Who are you?” A young man in a blue suit asked her, looking concerned. Another young man in a blue flannel and white shirt stood next to him, looking confused as all hell. Sam was by Nadya’s side in seconds, helping her stand. Dean stepped forward to help, but Nadya held up a single palm.

 

“Talk to them. Explain shit. Sam, help him out. I’ll be fine.” She muttered, coughing again as she trudged off to the kitchen. Nadya poured herself a glass of water, grabbing painkillers from her medicine cabinet and knocking them back, chugging her water.

 

“Are you a witch?” A voice asked from behind her, and she choked on her water, a knife pulled out from her pocket and flipped open in seconds, Nadya’s back pressed against the refrigerator, glass of water shattered on the floor.

 

“No. Hunter.” She murmured, flipping the knife closed and sliding it back into her pocket. The man in the suit stood in the doorway of her kitchen, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“That was very powerful spellwork you did there. Where did you learn it?”

 

“Russia.” She muttered, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. She grabbed her broom, casually sweeping up the glass. Nadya put it into her trashcan.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, and she raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

 

“Nadya Pavlovna. You’re Henry Winchester. I brought you back from the dead to use your blood for a spell to help a friend. I imagine John out there is having a harder time dealing with this information.” She sighed, shaking her head. Henry nodded, brows furrowing.

 

“Correct. You’re very smart.”

 

“Correct.” She mimicked, tossing him a water bottle out of her refrigerator and walking out to the living room. Nadya went and carefully leaned against Dean’s side, humming.

 

“I now know where you boys get your looks from. Wonder what your great granddaddy looks like.” She teased, and Dean glared at her.

 

“You’re not bringing him back too.”

 

Nadya laughed softly, shaking her head.

 

“Ruin all my fun. Does John want to talk to me too, or does Henry just like scaring women while they’re trying to stay hydrated?”

 

“Heard that glass shatter. Figured you could handle yourself.”

 

“Damn right I can.” She muttered, and he smirked, nodding.

 

“And is she a witch?” John asked Sam, bringing Nadya’s attention.

 

“Only on weekends,” Nadya answered, winking at him.

 

“Did you just wink at my dad?” Dean whispered, and she nodded, flicking her eyes back to him and smirking.

 

“Yeah. Speaking of me making an exit, I have to go buy more groceries. I didn’t know so many people would be in my house this weekend.” She sighed, all the men perking up immediately.

 

“Can I come?” They asked in perfect unison, Nadya furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I guess? Just don’t get all weird about it.” She said, shrugging.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam sat passenger side, after fighting tooth and nail for it. Dean had insisted that they take the Impala, so Nadya drove, singing along to the songs playing on the radio, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“Do you drive any faster?” Henry asked, and she looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Dean will kill me later.” She muttered, looking around for cops before she floored it, the car jolting forward. She laughed loudly at the sound of Sam’s gasp, and Dean’s grunt of surprise.

 

“This good for you, Henry?” She yelled over the purr roar of the engine.

 

“Slow down, Nadezhda Maria Pavlovna! I swear to god, woman, I’ll never help you around your house again!” Dean shouted, and she cackled, slowing the car down.

 

“Oh, come on! That was so funny! Look, John and Henry are laughing!” She giggled, smiling at Dean widely, he glared at her.

 

“Not funny. Move, I’m coming up there and driving. You can sit between Sammy and me.” He muttered, and she pouted a little before stopping the car, sliding over in the bench seating as Dean got into the driver’s seat. His hand casually rested on her knee, and she looked down at it, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Wanna move that?”

 

“Not particularly.” He said, smirking at her, and Nadya rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

 

“If you move it higher, I will cut it off. Understood?” She murmured, and he nodded.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Well, if it isn’t the baddest chick in town! I was wondering how long until you came to collect.” The cashier called to the group as they entered the grocery store. Nadya snorted, shaking her head.

 

“Calm down, Kyle. Your mother would have an actual heart attack if she knew that you call every woman who walks into the grocery store the ‘baddest chick in town’, and I don’t feel like being responsible for that.” She called back, grabbing two carts and rolling her neck, she straightened her back, clearing her throat.

 

“Alright, men. Sam, Dean, grocery section. Healthy food as well as junk food, get stuff for pie, yes, Dean, you can get any kind of pie stuff you want AND vanilla ice cream. Grab me a pint of butter pecan. John, Henry, follow me, please. I have no idea how long you’ll be here, so we need to get you both clothes.” She ordered, all the men nodding and setting off to follow her orders.

 

“Do you have experience in the military?” John asked her, and she remembered that he was a marine. Nadya hummed.

 

“Something like that.” She said, stopping and turning in front of him, pulling her hair away from her neck and showing him a word etched into her neck in Russian, the scar a pale pink color, but still easily distinguishable against her pale skin.

 

“It means “the angel”, I grew up in a mafia family in Russia. We all have marks like that.” She explained, shrugging. Henry and John nodded in unison, and Nadya smiled, leading them to the men’s section.

 

“Alright, get some clothes you know you’ll be comfortable in. Two pairs of jeans, five shirts, two pairs of pajama pants, a pack of boxers or whatever you wear.” She said, and they both nodded.

 

“I’ll be off in the women’s section, don’t be shy to ask me stuff or come get me.” She called, giving John the cart and walking off to the women’s section. She needed some new clothes anyway.

 

Nadya hummed to herself, grabbing two pairs of identical black leggings, a black pencil skirt, a white button-up and a blazer, along with four t-shirts, and a simple military-looking jacket that she got from the men’s section. She found the cart in seconds and threw the clothes in, walking off to the underwear section.

* * *

  
  


“There is basically no fabric there.”

 

“Yes, Henry, I’m aware. It’s called a thong, you wear it with tight clothing.”

 

“Why would you wear such tight clothing?”

 

“It’s easier for me to move around in, loose clothing gets caught on stuff.”

 

Henry sighed, looking annoyed, but giving up. John looked extremely amused, giving Nadya a smirk, blue eyes flashing.

 

“I, for one, don’t mind your choice in clothing at all.” He practically purred, and Nadya shook her head.

 

“So that’s where they get it from. Come along, men, we gotta find Sam and Dean before Dean tries to kill Sam for getting a salad.”

 

Nadya steered the cart around, looking at the men walking behind her before jogging a little and stepping up on the cart, laughing softly as it shot forward, taking Nadya along for the ride. She put one foot down, hopping a little to get the cart to slow down, just as Sam and Dean poked their heads out of an aisle she’d passed.

 

“Are we done? Are you making burgers tonight, Naddie? I love your burgers.” Dean called, and Nadya looked over her shoulder, nodding her head.

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Anything you’d like, go grab it.” She praised, and Dean gave her an almost purely innocent look, smiling widely and going off to find a bag of his favorite chips and some beer. Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re too soft on him.”

 

“Only because I’m waking all of you up early tomorrow so you can help me around the cabin. What’s the use of having strong Winchester men around if I don’t put them to good use?” She murmured, and Sam started cackling.

 

“And you know if you butter Dean up, he’ll steal the sun outta the sky for you.” He said, sounding impressed.

 

“Wouldn’t go that far, but he certainly complains less when I butter him up.” She shrugged, glancing over her shoulder at John and Henry, who were talking amongst themselves.

 

“Will I have to butter those two up too?” She asked Sam, and he shrugged.

 

“No clue. Maybe Dad, but I only knew him as a hunter, so he might be willing to get up earlier in this younger age.”

 

“Mm. Maybe. Wanna spar when we get back home?” She asked, and he laughed.

 

“Buttering me up. Smooth. You really know what cards to play, don’t you?”

 

“Of course. I’m going to assume that’s a ‘yes, Nadya, I’d love to spar,’ by the way, because I’m gonna take you down, Sasquatch.” She murmured, and he shook his head, snorting.

 

“Unlikely. I know where you’re ticklish.”

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

“Not true.”

 

“Very true.”

 

The two went back and forth until it was an actual argument. Nadya had her arms crossed, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and Sam had his hands on his hips, giving her one of his strongest bitchfaces.

 

“Don’t give me the fucking Sasquatch Staredown, you cheater.” 

 

“Don’t give me a reason to, Commie.”

 

“Listen here, you big fuckwad, I will pull your dick through your ass like a fucking bunny in a hat.” She growled, and Sam scoffed.

 

“Sure. As if you could even take me down long enough to do that.” He snapped, and Nadya strengthened her glare. 

 

“You wanna bet? How about we step outside for a moment, huh?” She suggested, narrowing her eyes further. 

 

“You wanna do that to yourself? Alright.”

 

Nadya moved her head over to look at a stunned Henry and John, staring at the both of them.

 

“Find Dean. Tell him to hurry the fuck up, give him my wallet and tell him to use the gold card when checking out.” She muttered, handing John her wallet before storming outside with Sam.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Nadya and Sam sat angrily in the backseat, John sitting between them. Henry sat up front with Dean. The whole car was enveloped in Dean’s angry silence, a glare on his face as he drove.

 

“Did you hurt her, Sammy?” He asked, and Sam scoffed.

 

“You could stab her and she’d probably laugh.”

 

“Did. You. Hurt. Naddie.” Dean repeated, grunting out the words. Sam shook his head.

 

“Naddie. Did you hurt Sammy?”

 

“No.” She muttered, crossing her arms tighter and glaring out the window.

 

“Sammy, I want you to apologize to Naddie for cheating when you spar. Naddie, I want you to apologize to Sammy for egging him on and challenging him to a fight.” Dean sighed like he was talking to his own children.

 

“Sorry.” They muttered at the same time, holding hands out and shaking them, very business-like in their apologies.

 

“I’m ordering pizza for dinner tonight,” Dean said, and Nadya scoffed, rolling her eyes. Dean made a growling noise, looking over his shoulder. Nadya threw her hands up in sarcastic surrender, glaring at him.

 

“Got something to say?”

 

“Dean, you know I’m capable of cooking, right? Just let me cook.”

 

“Fine.” He muttered, and she nodded, getting out of the car as soon as he pulled up and put it in park. Nadya opened up the trunk, grabbing as many bags as she could and walking into her cabin.

 

Within minutes, Nadya had pulled her jacket off, and the sweater she wore over her tank top, tying up an apron around her neck and waist. She immediately set to work, almost giddy with the activity.

 

“You cook a lot, then?” John asked from the doorway, setting her grocery bags on the counter.

 

“I love to cook. C’mere, John, I’ll teach you a thing or two.” She said, beaming at him. He smiled back, grabbing one of her extra aprons and putting it on. Nadya walked behind him and tied it loosely, then she pulled her hair up into a high bun. Nadya grabbed John’s arm, rolling up his sleeves for him like she did it every day.

 

“Alright. So, Dean wants burgers, and burgers he shall get.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“John, flip the burgers. I gotta set the table.”

 

“You’re a bossy lil thing, aren’t you?” John replied, and Nadya laughed, nodding her head.

 

“Yeah, just a bit. Have to be when you hang around a crew like mine.” She replied, standing on her tiptoes to grab plates and cups. John chuckled at the sight of her struggling, walking over and grabbing the plates and cups for her. 

 

Nadya beamed at him, grabbing silverware and napkins. She took her pile and walked out to the dining room, quickly setting the table. Nadya sang softly to herself as she walked back to the kitchen, pulling a tomato and a head of lettuce out of the refrigerator. She grabbed her cheese and a sliced onion next, laying them all out on her counter.

 

“Boys! Food!” She yelled, poking her head out of the kitchen.

 

She heard the sound of Dean running around upstairs, and then the sound of feet running down the steps.

 

“NADDIENADDIENADDIENADDIE,” Dean yelled, bursting into the kitchen and picking the woman up, spinning her around.

 

“Man, you must really love burgers,” John commented, and Nadya snorted.

 

“No, he’s all riled up about something. Find a case?”

 

“Yes! But here’s the thing: It’s at a spa resort in California, AND I have a friend who can get all of us in AND he’ll let us stay after we gank the thing as a payment!” Dean said, practically bouncing with excitement.

 

“Alright, lovely, I’ll bite. What’s the monster?”

 

“Vampire. A lone rider, too, so it should be easy!”

 

“If you eat fast, we can hit the road soon. I’ll go pack a bag, uh, you can have my burger. I’m not hungry.” She said, jogging out of the kitchen and up the steps. She slipped into her room, grabbing her duffel bag and throwing clothes into it. Leggings, T-shirts, socks, underwear. She paused for a second, pulling the hem of her tank top up and off, glancing at her hipbone and tracing a finger over a large crescent moon shape right over it. Then along another just a few inches above that one, then she moved her hand back and traced the bite marks embedded into her skin. On her shoulder blades, her ribcage, her stomach, hip bones.

 

“Hey, Naddie, why did-- oh.” John’s voice came along with the sound of the door opening, startling Nadya. She yelped, jumping. The woman grabbed the closest shirt to her, pulling it over her head faster than you could blink. She stared wide eyed at him, aware that he’d only seen her back, but that was where her worst scars were. A red puffy one along her lower back from the hunt where he’d met her, one of the many marks the Wendigo had left on her.

 

“Where did that mark come from?” John asked quietly, and Nadya furrowed her eyebrows a little.

  
“Which one? There’s a lot of ‘em back there.” She asked, knowing exactly which one he was talking about.

 

“All of them. Can I see?”

 

“I guess,” Nadya said quietly, turning and pulling her shirt up again, exhaling shakily when she felt a finger run along one of the bite marks.

 

“This one?”

 

“I was 16. Got attacked by a gigantic group of vampires. Went in thinking that it was a lone rider, and at the end of the case, if it hadn’t been for a buddy of mine, who I was rolling with at the time, I’d be dead today. Or a vampire.” She murmured, holding back a shiver when his finger ran over the Wendigo claw mark.

 

“This one?”

 

“Wendigo. I was 14, a bit rough and tumble for my age, thought I could survive on my own. I mean, I did just fine on my own, but not good enough to survive a Wendigo. I had a big head, almost bled out in a damn cave.” She murmured, and John hummed, tracing along a bullet hole on her back.

 

“Some demon shot me. 21.”

 

His finger ran along her spine, almost tickling her.

 

“You’ve got a lot of bite marks here. They really got to you, huh?”

 

“Yeah. They didn’t bite too hard, just hard enough to leave scars.” She murmured, her breath catching in her throat slightly at the feeling of a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Then he was gone, the sound of her door shutting making her jump. 

 

Nadya let out a harsh breath and ran a hand through her hair, trying to fight away the butterflies in her stomach. She pulled the shirt back on, then her military jacket, making sure she was covered. She pulled on her boots, tying them and slinging her duffel over her shoulder, pulling her bun down and shaking it out before pulling it all into a ponytail, grabbing her truck keys.

 

“Let’s move it, boys! Mama needs a massage.” She called, spinning her keys around her index finger.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Nadya pulled into a gas station, knowing the boys weren’t too far behind her. She stretched as soon as she was out of the truck, groaning. She heard a wolf whistle, turning her head and glaring at the man who did it.

 

“You wanna get the shit beat out of you, asshole? Move along.” She yelled, flipping him the bird. Of course, he took this as an invitation to walk up to her. The man smirked, grabbing her ass in one fluid movement. Nadya grabbed his wrist, holding it out and slamming her knee into it, smiling at the sound of bones cracking. She slammed her leg into his genitals next, watching him crumple to her feet.

 

“Told him you could handle it,” Dean called from somewhere behind her. Nadya turned her head, seeing Dean holding John back, and Sam holding Henry back.

 

“I’m not made out of marshmallow, boys. I can hold my own.” She called, looking at the man on the ground. She squatted down so she could talk to him.

 

“You can tell your wife that the reason your wrist is broken is that you grabbed the wrong woman’s ass. Looks like she’ll be out here in a moment, she’s at the counter.” She murmured, grabbing his leg and dragging him over to where he’d been previously. Nadya stood and walked inside, absently tugging on her ponytail. She sighed at the sound of her phone ringing, pulling it out of her pocket and answering as she browsed the aisles.

 

“ _ You’re not home. Did you find another case?”  _ Mick asked, sounding a little concerned.

 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. Gotta keep my boys occupied or they’ll tear apart my cabin.” She murmured, not wanting to give Mick the details.

 

“ _ Are you safe?” _

 

Nadya gave a mock offended gasp.

 

“Always. Listen, love, I gotta go. I’m at a gas station, gotta get some road food and head out.” She said, ending the call with Mick. She hummed to herself, grabbing some snacks and a couple water bottles, paying for that and gas.

 

Nadya walked back out to her car, tossing the bag into her passenger’s side, then grabbing a pump. She leaned against her car, singing to herself as she filled up her truck. She heard a throat clear and looked over, John standing behind her with his duffel.

 

“I’m riding with you. No arguing.”

 

“Alright. Wanna drive?” She asked, and he smiled a little.

 

“That was easier than I thought it would be. I’d love to.” He answered, grabbing her keys as she held them out. Nadya smirked, pulling the pump from her car. John shut her gas cap, jogging around to the driver’s side and sliding into her truck.

 

Nadya had a white GMC Sierra 1500, and she was damn proud of it. She jumped up into the cab, buckling her seatbelt. John started the engine and they were off, the Impala in the rearview.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Alright, so, I need two of you guys to pretend to be married, this vamp tends to go after married women.” The man who greeted them said and John immediately slung an arm around Nadya’s shoulders.

 

“Well, that was fast,” Nadya said, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Don’t trust the people here. Gotta keep an eye on you.” John muttered, and Nadya looked extremely amused.

 

“Alright, but I’m gonna call you those sickening names that women call their husbands.”

 

“You do that,” John muttered, watching Nadya take the room key. She looked John dead in the eye, with the most sickening smile any of the men had ever seen on her face.

 

“Come on, Hunny Bunny, we have to get to our room.”

 

Dean let out the loudest cackle that Nadya had ever heard from him, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach.

 

“Jesus, Naddie, you’re really gonna make him regret that.”

 

“Bet your ass I am.” She laughed, grabbing her duffel and jogging up the steps of the resort, headed toward the rooms.

 

Nadya found their room in seconds, laughing a little louder than necessary when she figured out that they had the honeymoon suite. John came in right behind her, watching her casually fall back on the heart shaped bed, a big smile on her face.

 

“This is so comfortable.” She murmured, eyes slipping shut. He stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring how lovely she looked, sprawled out on the red silk sheets, the picture of a strong woman. She slid off of the bed, walking around the room, almost giddy at the look of all of it.

 

“I’ve never been in a place so nice before.” She whispered, running her fingers along the dresser. She walked out on the balcony, leaning on the rail. She looked almost picturesque. John grabbed the camera he’d convinced Dean to let him buy out of his duffel, snapping a quick picture of Nadya standing on the balcony, leaning on the rail and basking in the sunlight.

 

He quickly put the camera away as a rough knock came at the door, and Nadya jogged out, answering the door.

 

“Dean! Hey!” She smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

 

“Honeymoon suite. Lucky bastards. Listen, I need you two to get some rest, and act super couple-y tomorrow, okay? I need you to really sell the whole ’honeymooning’ act. Go to the couple activities, hold hands, the works. Got it?” He ordered, and Nadya nodded her head.

 

“Sir, yes, sir.” She said sarcastically, and Dean chuckled.

 

“Shut up, I know you’re enjoying yourself. You’ve never been in a place over two stars before. Hit the shower, babygirl, you got shit to do tomorrow.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before leaving.

 

* * *

  


Nadya had pajama shorts and a tank top on when she came out of the shower, her legs littered with scars, and a couple tattoos. John looked at them, brows furrowing as he tried to understand them. Before he’d thought it through, he’d slid to the end of the bed, running his fingers along a bunch of flowers tattooed into her pale skin. Her breath hitched, and he looked up, catching the blush on her cheeks and nose, going right up into her hairline and down her neck, just before she turned her face away. He ran his fingers along the other tattoo on her leg, a symbol. Something in his head told him it was an anti-possession symbol. He wasn’t sure where he got that information. Something also told him that she wanted him to touch her more. He could feel electricity crackle wherever he touched her, and she looked like she was holding her breath.

 

“John. The spell must’ve linked me to you and Henry. Gotta stop ‘s not you.” She whispered, and he nodded, continuing to slide his fingers up and around her leg.

 

She made this whimpering noise, and John snapped, grabbing her hips and tugging her forward. Nadya fell onto his lap, her hands immediately going into his hair, their lips meeting with a ferocity that neither of them expected. He couldn’t think clearly, the high he got from touching her clouding his head. He ripped her tank top directly down the middle, biting down hard on her collar bone. Nadya made a keening noise, rolling her hips against his. He groaned at the feeling, moving his mouth down and sucking a hickey right on her breast, Nadya letting out a breathy call of his name, rolling her hips again. They jumped at the sound of knocking on the door, Nadya scrambling backward off of him, panting. She grabbed pulled the remnants of her tank top off, grabbing a new shirt and pulling it on before answering the door, looking shaken out of her mind.

 

“Naddie, are you okay?” Dean asked, and she nodded, pushing past him and out of the room, walking in no direction in particular.

 

Dean walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at John, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ripped remains of Nadya’s tank top.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean asked, and John cleared his throat.

 

“Your friend and I are linked. Henry too. Uh, something with the spell? Couldn’t think.” He got out, and Dean nodded his head slowly, grabbing John’s arm and dragging him off to the room he had. He texted Sam, telling him to get Henry and meet him there.

 

“So, you two have a need to protect her, and from what Pops tells us when one of you touches her, it makes you go into overdrive,” Dean said, and John nodded, running a hand through his already messy hair. He had a feeling that not all of his thoughts were his own. Some of them came through as just emotions, and they were cloudy. Like they weren’t his own. Confusion, anger, guilt, shame.

 

“She’s confused. Angry. She’s blaming herself for messing up the spell, and hates herself even more because she couldn’t stop the whole, uh, _scene_ back in our room.” John murmured, and Henry looked over.

 

“You can hear her too? Is it clear for you yet, or is it still just the cloudy emotions?” Henry asked, and John hummed.

 

“Mix of both. I can hear her really strong thoughts, I know where she is right now, I know how she’s feeling.” He answered, and Dean groaned, running a hand down his face.

 

“Alright, so, we need to go get her and perform a test. See if Sammy and I are linked too. How are any of us supposed to relax with all this going down?”

 

“She found the vampire.” Henry interrupted, almost shooting up from his seat. He grabbed a machete from one of the boys’ bags, running out of the room. John was hot on his tail, Dean and Sam looking insanely stressed.

 

They found Nadya underneath the vampire, trying to wrestle him off of her. She was grunting, trying to reach the knife the vampire had knocked out of her hand. She managed to shove him off and grabbed the gigantic knife, shoving it through his throat as he hovered over her again. She repeated the move, cutting his head off. She shoved the corpse off of her, panting in a pool of vampire blood. Dean ran forward, scooping her up and pulling her close.

 

“Christ, Nadya, you didn’t even try to find us?” He murmured, feeling her tremble.

 

“S-sorry.” She stuttered, curling up further and moving closer to Dean.

 

“You know how you get around vampires, you can’t just run in guns blazing, you lock up, sweetheart. Let’s get you to a bath, okay? I’ll even send Sammy to get one of those bath things you like, yeah?” He whispered, and Nadya nodded, letting him pick her up.

 

“Next time we hunt vampires, no one leaves her side. Understood?” Dean ordered, and the three other men nodded, watching Dean carry her out of the room.

 

* * *

  
  


About three hours later, Nadya was angrily pacing the length of Dean’s room, trying really hard not to deck the archangel leaning on the wall by the t.v, snacking on a chocolate bar. She ran her hands through her wet hair, groaning in frustration. She stopped her pacing, sitting down on the bed.

 

“What the fuck do you mean I can’t return them back to their proper times?” She sighed, looking up at Gabriel. He shrugged.

 

“They’re linked to you, doll. Can’t get rid of ‘em now, they’re kinda like the soulmates you were never meant to have. In actuality, you were meant to live life until Dean-o or Sasquatch here got tired of pretending they only see you as a friend and got with it. It was really undecided up in the clouds, half of us were Team Dean, the other Team Sam, it was a big mess.” Gabriel rambled, both Sam and Dean turning bright red. John and Henry glared at them in unison. Nadya pinched her nose.

 

“Great. I’ve fucked up Heaven’s plan by slicing my thumb a little. Fucking amazing. Of course.” She muttered, standing up and pacing again.

 

“Sweetheart, re--”

 

“Do. Not.” Nadya growled, shooting Dean a glare so sharp that Gabriel winced involuntarily.

 

“Remind me not to piss off Russian ladies. Made of fire, vodka, and iron.” Gabriel muttered, and Nadya turned her glare to him.

 

“Calm down, doll. You can’t fix it, but I can put copies of them back into their timelines so nothing gets messy. You owe me two. One for calling me up and letting tweedle dum and tweedle dee here know I’m alive, and two for me saving your ass from the wrath of heaven. Dad wants to talk to you, by the way, so I might have to steal you away from your old men.”

 

“Please don’t call them that, they are their own old men.”

 

“No, honey, they’re _your_ old men now. John here would be about 63 today, and Henry would be, like, 94. How does it feel to be bonded to a 63-year-old and a 94-year-old?”

 

“Is bonded a strong word? I feel like it’s a strong word, given Nadya’s extreme need to hurt that man over there.” Henry murmured.

 

“No, she’s mad because I’m picking on her bonded. Calling you old.” Gabriel answered Henry, amusement in his eyes.

 

“Do it one more goddamn time, Gabriel, I will kill you permanently this time.” She growled, standing up and moving in front of the two men protectively.

 

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll let Dad go to you. I suggest heading back to your cabin, by the way. There’s an injured and unhappy man inside of it. Michael Davies.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop keeping tabs on my cabin?” She complained, running a hand through her hair as Gabriel winked and disappeared. His words registered, and Nadya practically sprinted to get her things. She quickly dressed in leggings and a random shirt she found laying around the room, slinging her duffel over her shoulder and grabbing the keys to her truck.

 

“If you two wanna ride with me, you’d better hurry your asses up. I’m leaving in five minutes, with or without you.” She yelled into Dean’s room, directed at Henry and John. She jogged down the steps of the resort, running out to her truck. Within seconds, Henry and John were in the truck, and Nadya whipped out of the parking lot, flooring it the whole way.


End file.
